Oikawa Tooru
by Swei
Summary: La vida está hecha de momentos que duran, a veces, un segundo. A veces años. Otras tantas, para siempre. Éstos son los de Oikawa Tooru.
1. Regresión

_**Esta vez les traigo una serie de viñetas inconstantes que estaré subiendo cada que escriba. (?) Es decir, indeterminadamente. No tienen un fin especial, aunque supongo que de vez en cuando habrán atisbos de OiKage en las mismas. Es sólo que amo a Oikawa.**_

* * *

—¡Él es realmente genial, por eso juega volleyball!

Oikawa se detuvo en medio de la calle cuando aquellas palabras por fin le llegaron a los oídos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró al niño levantando los brazos, mientras le explicaba a sus amigos las cosas fantásticas que hacía aquél personaje del que todavía no sabía el nombre. Vio sonreír al infante, dejando a la vista un agujero entre sus dientes frontales. ¡Qué gesto tan ordinario y a la vez tan auténtico!

Ladeó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, escuchando.

—¡Una vez le rompió la nariz a un jugador cuando hizo un remate! ¡Tiene tanta fuerza! ¡Deberían de verlo jugar! ¡Seguramente verían que es fabuloso!

Por un momento abrió los ojos ampliamente, a todo lo que daban. No sabía de quién hablaba, pero parecía ser un jugador excepcional para tener esa cantidad de fuerza. Los demás niños también mostraron su incredulidad. Uno que otro se llevó las manos al rostro, como si intentasen proteger su pequeña nariz de un balonazo invisible.

—¡Además salta muy alto! ¡Su pecho pasa la red! ¡Es como " _wooooahhh"!_ ¡Y _"poaaaaw"!_ ¡Parece que vuela, es como un superhéroe! ¡Por eso comencé a jugar volleyball!

—¿Y dónde lo viste? — Preguntó otro pequeño, interpelando al hablante con una emoción inexplicable. En silencio, la idea fue secundada por varios pares de ojos que se clavaban en el orgulloso chiquillo que tenía la palabra.

—En la televisión, ¡ahí donde yo voy a estar algún día! ¡Porque voy a ser el mejor! ¡Voy a hacer que mi pecho pase la red y voy a romper muchas narices! ¡Y nadie se va a meter conmigo! ¡Voy a saltar tan alto que tocaré las nubes y nadie podrá vencerme!

La inocencia infantil volvió a aparecer como un fulgor que surgía desde lo más profundo de sus pupilas. Aquellas palabras, cargadas de esperanza, motivación y sueños, fueron lo suficiente para que todos pegaran un salto y comenzaran a levantar cuchicheos. Aquél que ahora parecía ser el líder les mostró el balón y todos se fueron corriendo hacia las canchas del parque.

Tooru sonrió. Fue apenas una pequeña risa que dio sin separar los labios, recordando. Hacía poco más de diez años, sus aspiraciones eran las mismas. Ser el mejor, tocar el cielo… no hacer nada más que golpear el balón hasta el cansancio.

Desde entonces, había crecido. Había madurado en cierta forma, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo pareciera que seguía siendo el mismo niño. Las caídas lo habían curtido, las derrotas y las humillaciones lo habían hecho fuerte. La impotencia lo había vuelto hipócrita.

Sin embargo, sabía que una parte de sí, aquella que todavía era capaz de sonreír sinceramente en esos instantes, que se veía a sí mismo frente al televisor con su playera de alien o jugando con Hajime mientras el balón le caía en la cara, aquella que disfrutaba estar en la cancha, que se emocionaba cuando la selección nacional jugaba un partido…

…era la misma que todavía quería romper muchas narices con un remate.


	2. Medio segundo

_**Hey~. No lo puse en el otro, pero gracias por leer. Espero que les gusten. Y sí, estoy subiendo 3 en el mismo día, porque... porque sí. Gracias nuevamente, si se han aventurado a leer estas cosas.**_

* * *

Era uno de esos días en los que el tiempo parecía ir más lento. Sentado sobre el cojín, a la altura de la mesa baja y con el libro abierto presto para el estudio, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo de su vida. No era una persona especialmente dudosa ni mucho menos, ni creía que las decisiones que había tomado con anterioridad estuvieran mal. El camino que había escogido, con todas sus caídas y golpes, era el mejor que pudo haber tomado. Ni siquiera le molestaba estar ahí, sentado una buena tarde, con el aire moviendo las cortinas desde la calle, o con el crepúsculo cayendo silenciosamente en el horizonte.

Era uno de esos momentos de nostalgia existencialista que lo embargaban de vez en cuando. Con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría últimamente. Era él ante el mundo que parecía querer tragárselo a cada momento. Él frente al día a día. Él intentando resolver hacia dónde daría el siguiente paso.

Estaba creciendo.

Había dejado de ser (desde hacía mucho), ese niño mimado al que se le permitía equivocarse y correr hacia cualquier par de brazos en busca de consuelo; había dejado de ser el joven ambicioso y despreocupado, el muchacho coqueto, el casanova popular… sus desplantes y deslices, otrora constantes, habían terminado.

Sin embargo, algo estaba acabando también: su tiempo como Capitán de Seijo;, la etapa de ser considerado el mejor armador de la prefectura, el tiempo de bromear con Iwaizumi y ser golpeado por un balón. Se habían terminado las tardes de entrenamiento intensivo y las charlas afuera de la tienda de conveniencia mientras todos comían pan o dulces. Atrás quedaban las caras de sus compañeros, la expresión siempre seria de Kunimi, la perspicacia de Yahaba, la confianza depositada en Watari, los regaños dirigidos a Kyotani, los pases altos para Kindaichi y horas y horas de avances mínimos que habían mostrado sus resultados una vez antes de dispersarse como una brisa.

Había valido la pena incluso si de pronto todo se cortaba de golpe, incluso si habían perdido frente a Karasuno y un sueño de seis años se venía abajo y se mostraba endeble. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Cada paso, cada levantada, cada remate, cada palabra, cada palmada en los hombros de Matsukawa o de Hanamaki, cada pelota que había ido a parar a la firme mano de Hajime…

Era difícil asumir que ya no volvería a jugar con ellos, que no tendría que usar nuevamente ese uniforme blanco con verde agua, que el balón ahora sería enviado a un nuevo grupo de personas...

…era difícil asumir que era tiempo de seguir adelante.

Pero el mundo no se acababa ni se detenía sólo por darse cuenta de que lo que él creía la mejor parte de su juventud expiraba de manera tan efímera, y eso fue lo que entendió en ese momento, mientras miraba las palabras del libro que le resultaban incomprensibles.

Pronto se iría a Tokio y tendría que despedirse de todos, tendría que despedirse de Kageyama y esperar con paciencia dos años antes de poder estar con él nuevamente. Tenía que despedirse de quienes se quedaban, de los que también se iban, despedirse de los lugares donde sus recuerdos se afianzaban, ir a un sitio parcialmente desconocido y prácticamente comenzar de cero. Era una idea aterradora y excitante, una oportunidad para probarse a sí mismo y para abrir por fin una ventana al verdadero mundo, con su crudeza y sus alegrías.

Se puso de pie, rindiéndose con su intento de estudiar algo que por el momento no necesitaba. Miró el uniforme, ahora colgado en la pared del fondo y pensó que no tenía por qué apresurar nada. Sonrió para sí mismo, dejándose llevar por esa sensación de ausencia vaga y se inclinó para tomar el tomar el balón del suelo.

Al lado de la cama el periódico desgastado decía que la trayectoria de Aobajhosai durante ese año había llegado a su fin, pero cuando cerraba los ojos, sentía como si nada hubiera terminado.


	3. Arriba, en el cielo

**Holi~. Ésta es la tercer viñeta. Uh... no tienen orden cronológico. Sólo son cositas. (?)**

* * *

Cuando era niño, Oikawa quería rematar la Luna. Se asomaba por la ventana en las noches en las que el satélite brillaba, amarillo como el Sol. Jugaba a levantar la mano y fingir que sus dedos empujaban toda su redondez de vuelta al horizonte. Si cerraba los ojos, podía ver a través de sus párpados cómo su pesada circunferencia iba bajando poco a poco del otro lado de una red imaginaria. En ese entonces sus manos eran pequeñas y no eran capaces de abarcar toda la Luna. Pensaba que su fuerza infantil no bastaba para someterla y que por eso, tarde o temprano, volvía a subir al cielo; pero era una sensación reconfortante saber que sin importar cuántas veces intentase echarla de un manotazo, la Luna volvería a aparecer del otro lado de su ventana.

Cuando el voleibol comenzó a ser doloroso, Oikawa comenzó a cerrar las cortinas. Se olvidó de las aspiraciones que entonces le resultaban estúpidas y dejó de saltar para intentar tocar la Luna. Se sumió en teorías y se ahogó en prácticas. Levantó la mano miles de veces, pero ni una de ésas correspondió al satélite. La Luna brillaba plagada de una belleza efímera, más lejos de lo que la había sentido alguna vez. Tan inalcanzable y hermosa como sus sueños.

Con el tiempo terminó por olvidarlo.

No supo por qué lo recordó aquella noche. Sentado encima del futón, jugueteando con un balón entre sus manos, un rayo de luz etérea se coló al interior de la habitación. Los años habían pasado; las cosas habían cambiado. Había conocido la derrota y el triunfo, el amor y el desamor, la envidia, los celos y el odio. Y había aprendido también la diferencia entre la verdad y la mentira. Entre engañar a los demás y engañarse a sí mismo.

Aunque le hubiera gustado encontrarse acompañado, en ese momento se encontraba tal como había venido al mundo:

Solo.

Tal como se marcharía del mismo:

Solo.

Y esa apariencia de estoica seriedad de estudiante preuniversitario se esfumó por un instante. Caminó a paso lento como si temiera ser reconocido por alguien a pesar de que todos se encontraban ausentes. Se paró frente a la ventana y levantó el brazo, extendiéndolo con la palma de la mano recta en dirección al sol nocturno. El viento le agitó el cabello. El frío del invierno entró como una gélida ráfaga y le erizó la piel, pero no se movió.

Sus dedos, largos y juveniles, parecían capaces de cerrarse sobre el círculo perfecto. Cerró los ojos. La Luna descendía lentamente, como un balón. Bajaba en línea recta como un remate directo, sin que nadie lo bloqueara; desaparecía una vez más por el horizonte, con destino incierto más allá de la penumbra.

Cuando separó los párpados, la Luna había desaparecido entre las nubes.

Esperó unos instantes sin resultado alguno, entre la oscuridad que rodeaba al halo luminoso detrás de los opacos nubarrones de lluvia. Oikawa sonrió.

Sabía que tarde o temprano, la Luna volvería a iluminar el cielo. Y que él, seguramente, estaría ahí para rematarla nuevamente.

"Estás actuando como un idiota". La voz de Iwaizumi sonaba claramente en su cabeza.


End file.
